Unknown love
by forgottengirl11
Summary: When Sasuke leaves he cant stop thinking about Sakura. When Sakura & naruto get a mission to retreive Sasuke from Orochimaru & Sakura see's him again will she be upset or happy & will he come back willingly? first story be nice! 2nd chaptest chapter up!
1. A sad ending

**ME: hi people! This is my first story so don't be mean please!**

**Sasuke: hn, She doesn't own naruto.**

**Sakura: Sasuke u can be so annoying with your 1 word syllables...**

**Sasuke: …**

**ME: -sweat drop- right anyways… this starts after the time skip when Sasuke left… enjoy!**

**Symbols to look out for: POV (sakura's point of view), UPOV (Uchiha's point of view)**

Hidden leaf village SPOV

I can't believe its been 3 years since that day. Today is the same day he left. Also the day when I became cold to the other around me.

I went to the bench, the one he left me on that night, I sat there and started to cry. For some odd reason I only cried on this day, hoping and wishing he would come back, so I can see his onyx eyes & jet black hair again.

I have also become a successful medic nin, famous from being trained by the mistress hokage herself. I had learned to control my chakra better than anyone, a true kunoichi. They call me the the blood stained cherry blossom.

I stopped crying and wiped the wet tears off my face. Then I sighed quietly. "Sasuke-kun, why'd you leave me here with a broken heart and no soul?" I said to my self quietly. I closed my eyes tightly remembering the image of him right before he left the village. One tear rolled down my right cheek. I still loved him, and always will.

An open field UPOV

"OK Sasuke, time for training." Orochimaru whistled & out of nowhere I was surrounded by lots of rouge ninja. They all had masks that covered their bottom half of their face and the sound ninja headband around their forehead. All of them had some kind of weapon, most of which were kantana's.

I smirked and took my own kantana out of its sheath which was strapped around my waist. "Oro-sama what's the meaning of this nonsense." It was more of a statement than a question. "I just thought u would like a morning bloodshed, that's all," he smirked mischievously and evilly at the same time, it gave a shiver down my spine. I put my kantana which was called "kusangi" in front of me in a defensive position. "heh, this will be no problem for me," then I closed my eyes and opened them activating my sharingan, which I completed while fighting naruto in the valley of death, I could now see every move every ninja was going 2 make before they even thought of it. "Nagashi Chidori!" I thought I would take them out quickly and painlessly.

I felt chakra overload my body and start flowing out of me, my kusangi now also covered by a protective shield of my chidori. I sped off fast as lightning and blood flew in the air and some landed on my face. In about 2 minutes everyone was dead, I smirks & jumped back to stand next to Orochimaru. I looked at all the lifeless bodies covered in blood.

"Good job, Sasuke, you broke a new record. You may have the rest of the day off." He said and then made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sighed and ran away from the lifeless bodies as fast as I could. Finally I got far enough and sat down against a tree, I lifted my hand and looked at the blood spots that covered the surface, "Today is that day I left the village," I closed my eyes picturing the image of Sakura in my head, "I miss her bright, happy face and her exciting beautiful voice." I said to myself. How I missed her so, I wonder what has happened to her within 3 years, if she's changed at all. But I couldn't see her again, not now anyways, all I had to remember was that I am doing this to protect her. I must kill my brother Itatchi at all costs.


	2. Uexpected

**Me: Yo everyone**

**Me: Yo everyone! It's me again, sorry it took so long to update. –Sweat drop-**

**Sasuke: Once again, she doesn't own me or any of the Naruto characters. –whispers- Psh, she wished she owned this sexy body.**

**Sakura: I OWN YOUR SEXY BODY SASUKE!! .**

**Sasuke: WTF?! How did you hear that?**

**Sakura: Does it matter? I own you!**

**Sasuke: Never!! –runs from crazy Sakura-**

**Me: -sweat drop- Annnnnyways, enjoy the story and review!!**

Back in the village SPOV

I was sitting on the bench, thinking about "him". What else to do, on this dreadful day?

I sensed someone's chakra near, not strong, yet not weak.

"Must be Naruto," I said to myself quietly, wiping the dried tears off my face. I was hoping no one would find me here, but turns our Naruto knows me too well. 'Why does Naruto always have to be so happy?' I asked that to myself a lot.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I sighed and got up off the bench, walking towards the annoying voice I have learned to love. I saw him in sight; he was walking towards me with a wide smile plastered to his face, hands behind his head. 'Always so carefree' I thought.

"Yeah Naru-kun, what's up?" I asked, knowing it was going to be something stupid.

"Old hag tsunade wants to see us, for a mission I believe." He smiled and kissed my cheek lightly, he does it all the time. We are pretty much brother and sister after all.

"Ok, you go; I'll be there as soon as possible, okay." I tried to make a convincing smile, to say that I was ok and he could go without me. 'Well at least it wasn't something stupid.' I thought and laughed inwardly to myself.

"Okay, if you say so Saku-chan," he made a smile that would break anyone's heart, but mine was already broken. He then went on his way and disappeared.

Why must it be this way, so far apart? I thought I would give myself more time to be depressed but then I decided to go and get the mission over with… I sighed and closed my eyes, disappearing.

Before I knew it I was in the hokage's office. She looked sympathetic, that's just great and all I need.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade." I looked at her with stone cold eyes, no emotion what-so-ever. This was the real me now, cold, ruthless, the Blood Stained Cherry blossom.

Back to Sasuke in the woods UPOV

I sighed once again, looking at my bloodstained hand.

"Fuck! This is ridiculous, I am an Uchiha. And no Uchiha is as weak as me." I closed my eyes and hit my fist against the trunk of the tree. In order to protect her, I must defeat him, which was my motto since I left her on the bench that held so many memories. Most of them being bad, insulting her, ignoring her. 'I was all for her own good, she deserves someone better,' I tried to convince myself.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Nice to finally see you again," I could sense the smirk that grew on his face. That's voice, the one that I have dreaded for 7 years. Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the infamous Uchiha Clan.

**Me: I hoped you like the story! I know cliffhanger much? xD**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I finally get to kill my brother!!**

**Me: Shuttup you sexy emo prince. :)**

**Sasuke: Well I will soon be the sexy emo KING!! **

**Me: Okkkkkkkkkkkay… -sweat drop-**

**Sakura: SASU-KUN MY EMO KING!! –huggles him-**

**Sasuke: NICOLE HELP ME! C-can't breathe… -suffocates-**

**Me: Okay, well bye everyone!! **


End file.
